Repressed Desire
by DeMoKa
Summary: StevieslashRegan Stevie is having trouble getting over Alex, Regan only wants to help. Regan's repressed feelings surface!


**I finished this quicker than I had expected! But hey! It's Stevie/Regan this time! I think Regan is a bit OC, but anyways. Enjoy:)**

'I can't believe I fell for it again. Isn't the saying "Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me"?' sobbed Stevie in disbelief at Alex's repeated failure to leave Fiona.

Regan sighed, not knowing what to do; her own relationship with Dave was not exactly a great example to go on, especially after the moving in fiasco. Although they had agreed to remain friends, it was a long while till they would be able to clear the awkwardness. She gazed at the distraught red head. At this very moment in time, she hated Alex Ryan's miserable guts with all her might.

It was his entire fault for not sticking around and listening to Stevie. It was his fault for meeting Fiona and bringing her to Gungellan then marrying her. It was his entire fault he made Stevie believe that he'd leave Fiona. Lately, Regan herself had been seething at the thought of Fiona, as the cow of a woman made it her job to subtly attack Stevie, in a way only a woman can detect, every chance she had.

Stevie's cries broke Regan's heart. She launched herself into a tight hug.

'Thank you,' hiccupped Stevie.

'Maybe we should start a "We Hate Men" club,' suggested Regan.

Stevie gave a short bitter laugh, 'Yes, and we should burn voodoo dolls and photos too.'

'I suppose that wouldn't hurt to try,' agreed Regan, absently stroking Stevie's hair curly red locks.

Stevie wiped her eyes roughly, 'With all my disastrous relationships, you'd think I am not meant to be with a man.'

'You mean...' began Regan, cutting herself off short, not quite ready to reveal that she had previously been with a woman.

Stevie glanced at Regan, 'What?'

'Oh, maybe the universe is trying to steer you in the right direction... With very extreme methods,' said Regan quickly.

Regan sighed in relief when Stevie shrugged in reply. For some reason Regan had believed Stevie to be equally well versed in relationships with both sexes. Stevie had always given Regan the impression of a sex machine. This was probably because of her take charge nature and natural charisma. Regan wasn't sure, but she had to admit that she had more than a little lust for the fiery Stevie Hall.

Heck, after watching Stevie with a whip had sent shivers done her spine at the Gungellan fete. This was not a simple girl crush.

'Regan? Regan, that tickles!' exclaimed Stevie, snapping Regan out of her reverie, who had brushed her fingers against Stevie's neck.

'Oh, sorry. Wait, haha! You're ticklish there! AH HA!' exclaimed Regan, planning how best to use this new artillery.

Stevie rolled her eyes at Regan and leapt out of the brunette's grasp. Regan ran over to attack. After a minute of chasing Stevie around the table in her room, Regan tripped on one of Stevie's boots.

'Shit!' cursed Regan, falling forward and into Stevie.

Fortunately for Stevie, her clothes still littered the floor, softening their fall. Stevie was on her stomach and Regan on top of Stevie with a leg between Stevie's legs. Regan was in a state of shock, 'Oh God, sorry Stevie!'

She got up hastily, accidentally placing her hand on Stevie's lower back. Stevie chuckled, but shook her head, 'It's okay Regan. My clothes stopped any hard landing.'

She reached up to the now standing Regan, 'Lend a hand will ya?'

Regan obliged, blushing slightly as her current position allowed her a very uncalled for view down Stevie's singlet top. Her black singlet top, the one Regan had seen her emerge fresh from a shower in. Stevie had unknowingly passed a red faced Regan, whose imagination was far beyond anyone's recognition. Stevie's hair had been slicked back and smelt wonderfully of vanilla. Regan had felt like slamming her against the nearest wall and making her moan her name.

'Regan?' Stevie's voice captured Regan's attention again.

'Oh? Sorry Stevie, you were saying?' apologised Regan.

Stevie gave her a very concerned look, having decided that she had returned to earth, she repeated her sentence, 'I said I think I will just forget about men completely, well, temporarily anyway.'

Regan nodded, 'Yeah, that's a good idea...'

'Where are you? Off in space? Is this conversation boring you?' asked Stevie, mock insulted.

Regan panicked, 'NO! Not at all! I've just been a bit distracted lately, but you have my full attention & support, staring from right n..'

Stevie silenced her rambling with a brief but lust filled kiss. There was a moment of awkward silence as they broke apart. Stevie had been so relieved when Regan had kissed her back. Regan's mind and stomach were performing multitudes of flip flops and somersaults to celebrate her dreams coming true.

'Um... Did you just do what I think and hope was not a dream?' inquired Regan cautiously.

Stevie blushed a little and tipped her head, having no idea where to go from here.

'In that case, do you mind if I pick up where we left off?' asked Regan very seriously, reminding Stevie of business-Regan.

Stevie gave her a knowing smile and Regan took that for a 'yes' and pressed her lips against Stevie's. Stevie moaned in delight of Regan's soft lips and opened her mouth, to which Regan eagerly pushed her tongue in. Stevie's tongue met hers and they duelled, while hands occasionally grasped hips and breasts. The sounds of heavy breathing filled the room as Stevie reached under Regan's shirt and massaged her breast and at the same time Regan's hand caressed Stevie's ass.

It was at this moment that Jodi had decided to burst into the room, 'Those damned... MEN! After all we did for Gungellan Fresh... WOAH!'

Jodi's eyes widened and she did an abrupt turn and marched right back out the door.

Regan and Stevie broke apart, embarrassed of being caught by Regan's cousin, 'Ah...'

Stevie shuffled uncomfortably, 'I don't mind, if you don't.'

Regan looked at Stevie and smiled apologetically, 'No, I don't mind. Why would I?'

This statement made Stevie smiled the brightest smile she had not done for quite some time now. Jodi's head popped back into Stevie's room, 'I thought I ought to tell you that dinner is ready and next time, just lock the door!'

She retrieved her head before Stevie's boot came into contact with it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

'So? What were they up to?' asked Kate, a little impatient as she had cooked dinner, since Moira had gone to visit her kids.

Jodi winked and replied, 'Lets just say they've discovered the friend's with benefits scheme!'

Kate just blushed furiously at Jodi, who gave her a mischievous grin.

THE END

**Was that alright? Did I make a fool of myself? Review! **


End file.
